First Contact
by Annabelle745
Summary: Years after the first ships were launched into space, the Kingdoms of Remnant expanded far beyond their own planet. Now, a new threat emerges from the depths of space, causing already stretched resources to be pushed to their limit. The pilots of the Beacon Corps are thrust into the midst of it, reeling from personal loss and tragedy. Sci-Fi and Faunus!Ruby AU, along with horror!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Contact

 **A/N: I'm back with a new story! So, I was looking to do a Sci-Fi AU for a while, figured I may as well write one up here. The girls here will be venturing across the stars for this one, fighting both the alien Grimm threat and the White Fang. Ships in this will be left up to a poll again, at least concerning Ruby. Also my poll for ships in the Battleship!AU will be open until Saturday, May 7** **th** **, so go ahead and read the first two chapters of that and vote for who you want to see Ruby paired up with!**

 _ **Line Break**_

 _Fort Beacon Control Tower, Vale City, 1000 hours, 7_ _th_ _day of the 12_ _th_ _cycle._

"Unidentified ship this is Fort Beacon Control, state your business at once or be fired upon." Glynda said through her earpiece, monitoring the radar and the other screens about her, trying to piece together precisely what was happening.

About one hour prior, a large, unidentified mass entered Valean airspace from low orbit, blowing past Valean Navy airships and spacecraft as it headed for Fort Beacon and Vale City itself. Glynda had already scrambled crew, arming the fighters and bombers under her command, the Adjustable Multiple-Reentry Attack Craft (affectionately called 'karma' by their crews) ready for takeoff at a moment's notice. She was waiting, hoping she wouldn't need to send them out and into the air while still so green, having just finished training to be part of the Beacon Corps, a special unit based out of Fort Beacon to keep the Kingdoms safe and stable.

It wasn't until too late that she realized the threat had arrived, that her hand had been forced.

"This is Haven Naval Base! We are under fire from unknown assailants! We need support, I repeat we need-!" The voice was cut off by an explosion, along with static. Multiple aircraft broke off from the larger ship as it hovered above Vale City, wreaking havoc along the military outposts and the civilian sectors of the city.

"What the hell is happening?!" "Fire fire fire!"

"Vale City PD requesting support! We cannot hold them, they're breaking through! Fall back into the city!"

Glynda ran to the PA System of the fort, smashing the red button next to it that set off all of the alarms throughout the city. "All units scramble! We have unknown assailants attacking the city and the surrounding forces, be advised do take caution, police an military units are still fighting. This is not a drill, move move move!" She set the PA system to loop before she herself took off, looking to find her own way to manage the city, preferably from an airship, so she could visually see her units taking the fight to this assailant instead of being stuck on the ground and looking through projections.

 _ **Line Break**_

 _Fort Beacon Hangars, 1015 hours, landing pad 6._

Ruby Rose had been waiting for this day for the past four years. The day she got to fly on her own, to show everyone that her and her ship, _Crescent Rose_ , belonged here despite the fact that she was two years younger. To show that she belonged in command of RWBY wing, with the resident heiress watching her for any fouls. She wanted to make it to being a Captain like her father, or a Vice Admiral like her mother.

What she didn't expect was to see _Crescent Rose_ armed, its sleek crimson form carrying missiles and bombs, the repeating dust cannons situated below her cockpit and the machine guns on her wings armed and ready for combat. She had been in warzones before, and she did not want to experience it again.

"C'mon guys! We can do this, let's get to it and see where we can help!" She shouted, climbing up and into her ship, going through flight checks on her own and with her wingman, Weiss. Her helmet had hurt her ears at the beginning of the training, but she had been given a chance to get a helmet modified specifically for Faunus like herself, and now her and Blake both wore one and were noticeably more comfortable.

"All units check, this is RWBY One heading out, we're going to make a run on the big ship, give backup to the airships in the vicinity." She said, receiving confirmation from Glynda and the rest of her flight, along with the news that CFVY flight would be joining them, and that the airship dispatched to help was her own father's, Taiyang Xiao Long. The eight aircraft took up position on either side of the sleek airship, clearing a path from Fort Beacon towards the unidentified ship.

It was massive, as big as a Remnant-class cruiser, and it was entirely black, with a ridge of white along its sleek form ending in what appeared to be armour, white with running red ridges seeming to pulse with energy. The girls immediately dove in, their eight ships firing all they had along with the airship supporting, tearing chunks from the ship.

After the last missiles and bombs had been loosed, and the skies had been cleared, Vale City was still burning, and there were distress calls coming in from off planet and from the island of Patch, along with reports of fighting on Atlas and Menagerie. The unknown ship careened downwards, exploding in on itself. And then more came, another ship and another ship, and an even larger one. The Valean Defence Force had rallied at this point, the highest ranking officer taking charge. Summer Rose had been on shore leave, her own battlecruiser in low orbit having been brought down and fighting alongside that of her husband's, while a battlecruiser joined them from an Atlas fleet that was in the vicinity.

The fighting went on well into the sunset, the girls landing only to refuel and resupply. The second enemy ship went down, tearing a new ravine into the plains around Vale City, as VDF forces moved in to secure it. Hours of continuous fighting, cannons and laser fire lighting up the night sky as fires ravished the cityscape, and by the time the moons rose only four combatants remained. Summer and Tai's ship held the line, both nursing wounds and aflame, and the intruding ships looked worse off, having taken fire from ground forces and the Valean surface fleet.

As the second alien ship fell, the third seemed to glow, as if catching aflame from the inside.  
Ruby flew right past it, dropping another load of bombs onto the craft and speeding away as her parents fired broadside after broadside into it and it began to fell. Then all went dark for a solid half minute, craft falling from the sky and electronics scattered before rebooting, countless craft both alien and Valean falling to the surface. When the power returned, bolts of energy and numerous missiles flew from the newcomers, heading towards Summer's battlecruiser.

She could only watch, helpless, as her dad's ship moved to block the fire, explosions rocking the vessel as it gave as good as it got before splitting in two and crashing to the surface, crumpling and exploding on impact. She couldn't register feeling, couldn't think coherently, couldn't hear the screams, and couldn't hear anything except the last words from the dying ships.

"I love you, my flowers, my dragon. Show them your thorns, your claws."

And so she hardened in that moment, her heart became steel as she bore down on the alien vessel, strafing back and forth along its length, hitting it everywhere she could until her own craft was crippled, alarms blaring in her helmet and tears stinging her eyes as the ground came quicker than she could react, the last thing she heard before impact and blackness being the cries of her sister, her teammates and friends.

 _ **Line Break**_

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Also I plan on making this a bit of a horror story, if I can think up a well enough plotline, but for the most part it will just be adventure and tragedy, and hurt/comfort. I'll have a poll for this one up shortly! Probably the same ships as my Battleship!AU minus Weiss, because her and Yang are going to be a thing in this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Chapter Two: Aftermath

 _ **A/N**_ **: So sorry I haven't been able to update this in a while! I'll be trying to work on getting replies out more steadily now that school's out, but work'll be picking up and I may be moving out so things may be getting hectic again. I'll try uploading a poll for this soon, although I'm looking to make this a Red Velvet fic maybe because I enjoy the fluff of that ship**

* * *

 _VDF Thorn, Maiden-class Battlecruiser, Flagship of Admiral Summer Rose, 0800 hours, 8_ _th_ _Day of the 12_ _th_ _Cycle_

They woke up that morning to a dreary silence. Rather than the usual pep and cheer that greeted the wing courtesy of their leader, it was an almost somber silence, not even Yang trying to brighten the mood. The _Crescent Rose_ hadn't even had time to set off a distress beacon before going down, and they never had a chance to look once the alien foe crashed and burned. Yang had been eerily silent, Weiss nor Blake able to get any acknowledgement out of her for the duration of the night.

And so here the trio stood, looking at the ruffled bedsheets of their lost leader as if waiting for her to hop out and say it was all a joke, a bad dream, that they hadn't lost family and friends, that thousands hadn't died. Blake could hear the breaths hitching in both of her friends' throats when the realization set in, when the truth settled in. This was real: Ruby was missing, Taiyang was gone, and some of their friends were confirmed casualties.

The morning continued much like this, silence befalling the usually loud RWBY Wing, not even their close friends in JNPR and CFVY wing able to lift their spirits. When Goodwitch's voice came over the intercom followed closely by Summer's, the trio looked visibly nervous. Even Blake's normally unbreakable mask had begun to crack, her eyes dreading the worst, that Ruby had been found, lifeless and cold.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Summer? The last contact we had with her was in the heart of the wreckage, there's no telling if she's still alive."

"I'm certain, Glynda. My daughter is nothing if not stubborn, and this will be a volunteer-only mission. They already have Coco and Velvet backing them up, as the rest of CFVY flight is awaiting release from the infirmary. Only those willing will be dropped into the wreckage."

Glynda couldn't help but feel nervous. At the crack of dawn there had been reports of a flare lighting up the sky, and a young woman's voice over the emergency band requesting backup in the heart of the downed ship. The public had taken to calling their newfound aggressors 'Grimm', due to their bloodily monochrome appearance, and the way they struck fear into whomever they were against. The fact that nothing had been heard from the ship since the early morning didn't inspire much confidence in the leader either, in fact only causing her to worry more.

"What if we lose them all?" She queried, looking at her old friend in her white-and-red naval uniform, noting the despair in her eyes despite the cold façade on the surface.

"Then they will be given a hero's funeral, for going into the unknown to help those they cared for. They'll be honoured and remembered, much like Captain Xiao Long will be remembered for his sacrifice in saving the city." She said, voice crisp and cold, the cracks of emotion showing despite the attempt at appearing unfazed. "They're here, we'd best get started."

* * *

"There is no way in hell you're keeping me up here when my sister could be fighting for her life down there. So help me I will tear my way out of this ship if I have to!" Came the first reply from the trio, the blonde brawler standing, fists clenched and eyes ablaze with determination.

"I must agree with Yang on this one, there is no way you're keeping the either of us up here if we can help that dolt." The voice here held more maturity than it should have had to, but Weiss had experienced loss before, and was determined to not allow herself to experience it again.

"Agreed." Was Blake's only reply, ears perked slightly, as if waiting for someone to retort, her amber eyes alight with a fire that had been all but gone this morn at the thought of getting back her chipper compatriot. She hadn't realized just how much the hyperactive femme had rubbed off, how much she enjoyed the overzealous theatrics and unbounded kindness.

"We agree as well, as you know. Velvet and I wouldn't be able to look ourselves in the mirror if we turned this down. She's grabbing Ruby's weapons right now, as a matter of fact." Sunglasses hid Lieutenant Adel's eyes, although the way her body was posed made is seem like she couldn't wait to get back out there. While not strictly a part of RWBY Flight, her own flight was their mentor, and the young Faunus spent much time with the bunny and fashionista, so much so that Velvet herself had tried diving in after Ruby, only to be driven back by furious flames and the shouts of her friends.

"Then it's settled, the six of you are to be airlifted into the remains of the airship closest to _Crescent Rose_ at exactly 2000 hours tonight, and upon confirmation of Flight Leader Ruby Rose's condition you will rendezvous with an extraction craft. Lieutenant Adel will be given command of the mission, with RWBY Flight's own Weiss Schnee being given the second command. You are all dismissed to make your own preparations for the encounter, and say any goodbyes that you wish to should this go south." Summer said, shaking all of their hands as they depart, stopping and pulling Yang into a large, long hug. "If she outlasted them, she'll outlast this. You'll get her back, Yang. _We'll all_ get her back."

* * *

The dropship descended into an eerily quiet morn, combat having died down since the surprise attack and the Valean Armed Forced regrouping as best they could before storming the enemy ships. Piloting the ship was the ever-talented Blake Belladonna, alongside temporary copilot Velvet Scarlatina. 'Once more, unto the breach.' Thought the cat, looking along the wreckage for any telltale signs of Ruby's presence.

As it turns out, she wouldn't be looking for long.

"I see it, about fifty metres right and another hundred ahead!" Shouted the bunny, ears perked both in excitement and relief. "It looks heavily damaged, there was definitely a big fight."

"If Rubes ever was one thing, she was stubborn. Probably gave those alien bastards a good a- "and a THWAP on the side of the head from her (at least everyone thought they should be) girlfriend Weiss, along with a reminder about language. "Fine, fine. Anyway, she definitely made them pay."

As the dropship glided downward, settling next to the downed craft, they all saw just how bad of a fight _had_ taken place over the fighter. "No wonder there was no distress signal. Her communications panel was ripped clean out, and that's the least of the damage…" Coco uttered, before their own craft settled. The once immaculate _Crescent Rose_ was now in a condition much like the ship it rested in. Energy fire had singed the body, and it seemed _something_ had hacked or clawed its way up the sides of it. The cockpit was a shambles, shell casings from Ruby's personal firearm along with what was left of her flight helmet- cut clean in two.

"Bloody hell… Please be safe, little wolf. We're coming.'

* * *

She could barely remember where she was, even _who_ she was began to slip from her on occasion. ' _I am Ruby Rose, top of my class in both piloting skills and small-unit tactics. I was shot down by a foreign entity and taken captive, and now they're… Experimenting on me. Hold it together Rubes…'_

 _Her flight suit was tattered, singed from energy weapons firing in close proximity, torn by the clawed species of the smaller aliens. Currently, only her old-fashioned bomber jacket was whole, in some sick joke the aliens had simply tossed it aside before strapping her down, dragging their claws along her skin and chittering about her._

 _There were two needle-like claws in her right now, matter of fact. Whatever these creatures were, it seemed that they had a vested interested in human biology, or at least how to manipulate it. Another claw hovered by her thrashing head, she was certain it would've pierced by now if she hadn't kept thrashing with all the might her petite frame could muster._

 _With each moment, however, her body grew limp, thoughts dulled. Whether it was these creatures, or simple exhaustion, Ruby couldn't tell. 'My name is… My name is Ruby Rose… So tired… I'm sorry…'_

* * *

The halls were lifeless, their sleek design only cluttered by ruined structure and dead aliens. ' _Follow the dead, follow the blood. That has to lead to Ruby…'_ Thought Blake, her submachine gun held at the read. Velvet led beside her, their enhanced Faunus senses carefully seeking any sign of their wolven friend. As their expedition drew on, prospects grew more and more slim of finding Ruby alive. But they had to hope, to keep pushing forward. It had only been a few hours, and the blood sure smelled fresh, they couldn't be too far-

"Cover!" Shouted Coco, hefting the two-handed Particle Cannon and sending energized bolts down the hall. Technically an experimental weapon, Coco's Particle Cannon had been gifted to her by Beacon for her excellent marksmanship and skill with heavy weaponry. Energized bolts _whizzed_ and _swished_ overhead, alien resistance suddenly picking up.

"Yang! We could use you!"

A satisfied shout was the only reply as the blonde charged forth, aliens too focused on Coco and the other two to notice the bundle of terror. "For my sister, and my father, and my best friend you fucking assholes!" She shouted, throwing two three-metre tall aliens over her shoulder like paper, and nicely relieving the third of its head with her double-barreled shotgun immediately afterwards. Particle Cannon blasts vaporized one of the other two, and a heeled boot smashed the third's skull in.

"So, how do we get this door open? Any ideas, besides the Cannon? No? Coco!"

"On it, Ice Princess."

* * *

' _Oh gods!'_ Ruby Rose barely remembered who she was at this point. It seemed that the aliens had taken her captive for a reason, trying to glean her of any and all information. Apparently, in their civilization, only the very honoured were allowed to fly fighter craft, as it was considered the predecessor to commanding starships. How did she know this? The claws in her were a bug, genetically engineered to tap into her brain stem and intercept brainwaves. Before the bug could drain her too much, though, the aliens moved off, startled. The compartment's door slid shut and all was quiet as she drifted back into oblivion…

" _Ruby! Ruby Rose! Ruby Rose you insufferable dolt you'd better wake up now or-!"_

"Or what? You'll ban me from cookies again, like flight school?" Came the hoarse reply, as her teammates pulled the parasite from her. "Took you *cough cough* long enough. How's my ship?"

"Pretty bad, sis. Probably gonna need a new one."

"Ruby Rose, can't go a single first day without wrecking a ship. Now let's get going, before the whole crew comes after us. Summer's going to be mad, then relieved, then _both_." Velvet stated, as the whole group chuckled.

"Oh, don't forget your coat…" Blake said, handing the old-style jacket to her wingman and occasional copilot. _'Dammit Belladonna, stop copping a look!'_ she thought, mentally slapping herself for allowing her eyes to glide over Ruby's heaving form, as appreciative and secretive as always.

Alas, the reunited girls took off for their ships as fast as possible, destroying the _Rose_ and taking off for the _Thorn_ right as the VDF began their assault. Ruby would be given time to heal, and a new ship, and then they would all really be back. Nothing could stop them, not after today.

Or so they thought.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **So I tried writing story that wasn't combat-oriented, I feel iffy about it but here it is, and the only way to get better is via practice, yeah? Anyway, I've decided this will be a Red Velvet fic with Blake included (Dark Red Velvet?). The first half (pre-combat) has been ready a month, but I was nervous. The second half is fresh off the press, as you can probably tell. I need to get Beta Readers haha. Don't forget to follow, fav, and review! I'll try to get updates for** _ **Huntresses**_ **and** _ **Plague**_ **out as well!**

 **Have a good eve,**

 **Anna**


End file.
